


Buttons

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Felix reminds an insecure Sylvain of an incident from their school days
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter ages ago and I'm finally putting it here with minor edits!

"You have no idea how much I imagined this," Sylvain said against the skin of his throat, teeth teasing under his jaw, and Felix huffed at that, tugging Sylvain's head back with fingers in his curls so he could glare down at him. Sylvain's hands tightened on his hips, like he expected Felix to climb out of his lap when he sat back, like this tiny heated admission would scare Felix away. He always seemed to think he wanted Felix more than Felix wanted Sylvain. 

"Sylvain," Felix sighed, irritated, "you're not special. Do you remember back when we were students, and you lost a button during training?" 

Sylvain had always worn his stupid shirts with the collar so open, so much of his throat and a peek of his chest out for anyone to see. Felix had grabbed him by one side of his collar and tugged him, trying to pull Sylvain off balance and bring his practice sword up to rest along Sylvain's throat for victory, but Felix grabbed too high and the force of his tug against the weight of Sylvain only served to rip Sylvain’s shirt further open, the top button pinging into Felix's shoulder before clattering to the ground.

"Yeah," Sylvain said, with a little nod and the edge of a smile. Felix sighed again.

"I dreamed about yanking the rest off. With my teeth." And biting the freckled skin of his chest, licking salt-sweat from the dip of his throat and—Sylvain was laughing, soft, and Felix glared at him. " _ What _ ?"

"I'm the biggest idiot alive. I, uh, thought about it, too. You, tearing all my buttons off, on purpose." He caught Felix's hands, pressed them to his chest; Felix let his fingers splay over Sylvain's heartbeat, curl into the soft fabric over warm skin. "You yelled at me—you're  _ so _ hot when you're annoyed, and you had your sword…" Sylvain smiled slow, eyelids low as he watched his thumbs brushing along Felix's hips, the waist of his pants. "I thought about you tearing my buttons off and pushing me down on the ground with your sword on my neck— _ Felix _ ," he groaned as Felix rocked in his lap, grinding against his erection, hands sliding down his chest to slip under his shirt and drag across warm skin.

"Funny how we want the same things," he breathed against Sylvain's ear. "Shame you stopped wearing buttons, hm?" Sylvain groaned again, hands pulling his hips forward to slot them together more perfectly. Felix hissed, hands pushing Sylvain's shirt up his chest, trying to see and touch as much as he could. One of Sylvain's hands left his hip to curl around the back of his head, fingers burying in the gathered hair at the base of his ponytail to pull him into a kiss.

"Hmm, sorry to ruin the fantasy," Sylvain said, low and syrupy as he licked his lip where Felix had nipped it.

"It was only one of many," Felix rolled his hips, biting his own lip on a moan, "and there's plenty of time to get a new shirt." Sylvain shivered under him, pupils huge and dark on Felix's knife-sharp smile, before he leaned forward enough to let Felix rid him of his shirt altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
